The shortage of water for residential, industrial and commercial use has generated a need for different technical mechanisms for minimizing the environmental impact. The shortage of the scarcely available water has forced many manufacturers to offer devices, systems and accessories for an efficient use of water, using the renewed infrastructure with innovations to minimize impact by reducing the over consumption of water used traditionally. Nevertheless, the utilization of water-saving devices with the use of flow monitoring and control devices are not currently addressed in the state of the art systems available in the market place.
Therefore a need exists for a novel water conservation system for automatically monitoring water flow, pressure and temperature, and for detecting, preventing and eliminating leaks. There is also a need for a novel water conservation system which is configured to develop savings and water efficiency in water distribution system or devices connected to the main line entering the given facility. Still another need exists for a novel water conservation system which allow for an unlimited range of programmable rates of water flows that can be achieved automatically and remotely for optimal supply in the facilities where the system is installed. A further need exists, for a novel water conservation system which enables the conservation of water by reducing water pressure in facilities which require continuous consumption of water from currently scarcely available and overburdened resources. Finally, a need exists for a novel water conservation system that is self learning and self programmable to obtain an unlimited and desired range of supply of water flow.